


Wish

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: Inspired by Shinteni's August chapters (specifically 273). Fuji's thoughts as the semifinals begin.





	Wish

“- - Both those who’ll play in matches and those who’ll be supporting them, make your hearts as one. Let’s win… with everyone’s strength! Let’s go, guys!”

Together with the rest of the team, Fuji raised his voice in response to Byoudouin’s words.

They had all gone a long way, and were finally here together as a team. No more pines, bamboos or plums, just one team Japan, connected and ready to face the top of the top on this court.

And yet, when the circle disassembled and Byoudouin withdrew his arms from Fuji’s shoulders, allowing him to straighten up to observe the German team making its entry on the stadium, Fuji’s eyes were drawn to just one person in particular.

He was easy to find among all the lightly coloured German representatives.

‘Tezuka… finally.’

Like Byoudouin was asking of them, Fuji would support all of his teammates who were to step on the court to clash against the reigning champions. He too would fight to his fullest for the sake of the team’s victory.

But still, there was only one match he wanted to play from the very bottom of his heart.

Fuji followed Tezuka with his eyes as the team in black made their way to their seats. Only when they had settled down, did Tezuka finally turn his attention to glance at his former teammates.

Fuji did not avert his gaze, and their eyes met.

His expression sharp and eyes clear, Tezuka looked as resolute as ever.

The matter was out of his hands, but Fuji made the wish in his mind one more time.

‘Please… let me play him.’

The official’s voice, booming from the speakers in all corners of the court, started announcing the first match.


End file.
